Kormanos
'Kormanos '''was the king of the Wizzrobes during the events of ''The Wind Waker. ''Originally coming from a far-off land, he aligned himself with Ganon and thus did his bidding. He was renowned for single-handedly creating Ganon's army from scratch and was regarded as the "third-in-command" of Ganon's forces, only behind the Helmaroc King and Ganon himself. A gifted commander and fierce fighter, Kormanos led Ganon's forces to victory several times on the battlefield, and was targeted highly by resistant groups and bounty hunters for his high status. He was ultimately killed by Link in the Wind Temple on Gale Isle. Biography Early life Little is known of Kormanos's early life, other than that he was born to the ruling royal family in the Wizzrobe Kingdom (an unidentified land far from the Great Sea) a few decades prior to the events of ''The Wind Waker. When Kormanos was very young, his father, King Karsis, was suddenly found dead one evening. This led Kormanos, not yet a teenager, to assume the throne as the King of Wizzrobes. His mother initially acted as regent, but she too suddenly died of unknown causes, leaving young Kormanos in complete control. Allegiance with Ganon After Ganon had somehow broken his own seal and began conducting his plans in the Great Sea, he learned of the Kingdom of Wizzrobes, and their supernatural mastery of the dark arts and necromancy. In desperate need of an army, Ganon began a correspondence with King Kormanos, and ultaimtely asked the Wizzrobe leader to lend his support to his cause in the Great Sea. Ganon promised Kormanos a much larger kingdom to rule in exchange for his loyalty. Kormanos immediately agreed and, accompanied by a fellowship of Wizzrobe sorcerors, set out for the Great Sea. Kormanos, Ganon, and another newly-made ally of Ganon's, the Helmaroc King, King of the Kargarocs, made base in the Forsaken Fortress – appropriately called so as a gang of pirates had abandoned the sea citadel just years earlier. Kormanos set up his lair just below the prison cells, and even had his own library. He would frequently perform magic "experiments" on some of the unlucky prisoners; one such experiment saw a pointy-eared girl accidentally turn into a Moblin. The Wizzrobe King's primary role was to construct Ganon's army. This Kormanos did with ease, using his laboratory to create hundreds upon thousands of Moblins, Miniblins, Darknuts, and many more. He single-handedly assembled a massive army and navy with the sole purpose of subjugating the Great Sea. It was also rumoured that during this time Ganon had grown wary of the Helmaroc King's true allegiance; fearing the overgrown Kargaroc would eventually betray him, Ganon ordered Kormanos to put a mind-control spell on the Helmaroc King that would subdue him to the mercy of his new master. From that point forward the Helmaroc King carried out every order Ganon gave him, essentially becoming his pet. The War Begins Noted not only for his ability to craft an army but also to lead them wisely, Kormanos was named the commander of Ganon's forces, and given the title "general". He first led his army of monsters into battle just a year before the events of The Wind Waker, leading an unsuccessful attempt to capture Windfall Island, the de facto capital of the Great Sea. Though the island town's militia was able to repel Kormanos and his army, the monsters managed to make off with two pointy-eared girls, Maggie and Mila, bringing them back to the Forsaken Fortress (suspecting either to be Princess Zelda). He then attacked Dragon Roost Island; whilst this too ended in a failure to take the island, he succeeded in causing havoc by planting Gohma, a giant Magtail, in the lair underneath the nest of Valoo. Under order of Ganon, Kormanos called for an attack on Outset Island, believing there to be a pointy-eared girl among the human populace there. He issued Okobek, the aged leader of the Boboklins, to storm the island. The Helmaroc King, already in pursuit of a pirate ship captained by the pointy-eared Tetra, had managed to capture the young captain but had dropped her in the woods above Outset Island. When Link, with the help of the pirates, first infiltrated the Forsaken Fortress, Kormanos (possessing prophetic abilities) sensed his presence and ordered the Helmaroc King to intercept the Hero of Winds just as the latter had entered the prison in which his sister was held. Later, Kormanos, knowing there to be another goddess' pearl in the Forest Haven, led an assault there. He succeeded in succumbing the Great Deku Tree through the use of a platoon of Chu Chus. Finally, Kormanos personally engineered and led the attack in the Battle of Greatfish Isle. There he and an army of monsters squared off against a cell of Sheikah warriors, led by their chief, Silas. The monsters devistated the island but were nonetheless equally matched to the ninja-like Sheikah. Engaging in a duel with Silas at the climax of the battle, Kormanos was badly wounded and his staff nearly shattered by Silas's blade. This caused the Wizzrobe leader to retreat, which in turn allowed the great Jabun, the keeper of the last goddess' pearl, to flea the island to safety. As a defence measure to the Forsaken Fortress, Kormanos spawned what he considered one of his greatest works: Phantom Ganon, in honour of his dark leader. However, during the Battle of the Forsaken Fortress, Kormanos watched in horror from his laborotary window as Phantom Ganon was subdued by young Link. Underestimating the child and fearing for his life, Kormanos fled the fortress. Attempt to Resurrect Vaati After the Battle of the Forsaken Fortress, Ganon's chances at conquest of the Great Sea seemed dire. Although Kormanos led a successful invasion of Mother and Child Isles, where he defeated the Fairy Queen and harnessed her power, elsewhere in the Great Sea things seemed dismal for the evil group: the Hero of Winds and Princess Zelda had escaped their grasp, resistance groups were rising, and the Helmaroc King was dead. As a last resort to preserve their chances at victory, Kormanos and his Wizzrobe brotherhood attempted to resurrect Vaati, an ancient dark sorceror and enemy of the Hylian people. He had read about Vaati in his library and, using the magical power garnered from his victory of the Fairy Queen, set out at once to bring the Minish warlock back to life. Miniblin spies reported this activity to Ganon, who stormed into the lair and shut down Kormanos's attempt, wary that Vaati would only betray the group and would not serve as an ally, but rather a villain to their interests. In his rage, Ganon even killed a Wizzrobe officer and completely decimated Kormanos's lair. Wind Temple and Death As punishment for his attempt to resurrect Vaati, as well as for his abandonment during the Battle of the Forsaken Fortress, Kormanos was reassigned by Ganon to defend the Wind Temple, shortly after Ganon had heard of Link's triumphs in the Earth Temple. The Wizzrobe officers too were dispelled across the Great Sea, to various locations. In the Wind Temple, Kormanos was responsible for defending the complex interior. First, he disabled the temple's central wind turbine, the single mode of travel from floor to floor. Then he spawned a massive force of monsters to hold key points throughout the temple. Finally, he reawakened Molgera – the massive beast that had killed the Wind Sage Fado – and assigned it with guarding the shrine in the heart of the temple. When Link had broken the seal to the Wind Temple and entered, Kormanos sensed this and immediately dispatched his monsters to overtake the hero. Though the monsters succeeded in capturing the Korok Makar, Link fought back and proceeded deeper into the temple. After repairing the temple's central wind shaft, Link then continued into a chamber in the temple's basement, which happened to hold the Hookshot, an ancient device once used by the Hero of Time. Seeing as the Hookshot was too valuable a treasure to slip into Link's hands, Kormanos teleported to the chamber to come face-to-face with the Hero of Winds for the first time. The ensuing duel between the two was constantly interrupted when Kormanos would teleport away to the scaffolding overlooking the large room, and would subsequently spawn a throng of monsters. Several of these monsters included Darknuts, whom Link was able to defeat with some difficulty. Kormanos would also attempt to inflame the hero with bolts of fire shot from his staff, but Link evaded. Finally, Link was able to shatter Kormanos's staff with his Master Sword, leaving the Wizzrobe king unable to attack or spawn monsters. As the Wizzrobe King was attempting to teleport away, Link fired an arrow from his hero's bow that pierced Kormanos in the heart, killing him instantly. His body disintegrated and Link made off with the Hookshot. __FORCETOC__ Category:Legend of Zelda